A vehicle is an apparatus for moving a user who is riding in a desired direction. A representative example of the vehicle is an automobile.
Recently, electronic companies as well as conventional automobile companies have been involved in developing autonomous vehicles.
An autonomous vehicle can perform autonomous driving via communication with an external device or by recognizing and determining surrounding environments through various sensors attached to the autonomous vehicle.
An autonomous vehicle may provide a function of setting a destination and then moving to the set destination via autonomous driving.